Hopeless
by diamondblossoms
Summary: After Peach learns that there just is no way for her and Fox to be together, she may take a drastic measure. Please Read and Review, a first time at a sad story. A Peach and Fox Sonfic, it's not the best but it'skay, I guess.


**Hopeless**

**A Peach and Fox Songfic**

**Characters belong to their owners while lyrics to the song in here are my own.**

She ran, oh, she did run. Tears streaming down her face and blurring her sapphire blue eyes. She ran like she knew she never would in her life, it wasn't until she was safely in the forest that she stopped and looked behind her to see if Fox was following her.

"Stupid!" she said while sobbing into her hands and throwing her crown into the dark dense part of the trees.

She sat on a stump and sobbed into her hands. She knew it, there was just no possibility of her and Fox ever being together, she saw the ring he had given Krystal and the look he had given her when she was discussing their life together. But with Peach it looked absolutely hopeless, and as much as Peach did like Fox, she knew he could never like her.

She sat there on that stump hating herself, her life, and questioning the true reason of her life. She wondered why she always cried at night when she thought no one could hear her, they did, she sobbed so loudly, only twice had Zelda and Samus wondered why she was crying so late in the evening.

She knew it was because she had no one to love her, Mario had left her after she had refused to go into their "physical" relationship too quickly, so now she was alone. And then when she had seen Fox around the Mansion after his and Krystal's rumored breakup she had tried to be with him in any way she could, she could see him as the one she would love forever, but then came the day when she would confess her feelings to him.

But also on that night was Fox's proposal to Krystal, Peach had witnessed it firsthand and she was upset to know that the hope in her heart was ultimately crushed by the words "I do." by Krystal to a kneeling Fox.

But what Peach did not know was that Fox was aware of her feelings and her presence in the room at that time. He was now on the other side of the forest trying to retrieve her from the scary place.

Peach flopped on the ground next to a pond and looked at her reflection "If my life is so great then why am I feeling so sad all the time, behind closed doors?" She could not recognize the girl in the reflection that stared back at her; those eyes were so full of hurt that she did not even recognize them.

"Peach?!" Fox called out in the forest entrance.

He walked with his Blaster by his side in case some wild beast decided to attack, but no. He wandered through the trees looking in every possible place that he could access. But she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he saw a glint of something golden on the ground. Quickly he rushed to it and was dismayed to see it was only her crown, the jewels were spattered with mud from the ground, but he knew instantly which direction it had come from.

"Princess?" he called in the direction of Peach, who was gazing hopelessly into the pond at herself.

"Why?" she asked while playing with the water with her finger.

She let out a song, a song of a hopeless situation and everyone around heard it, they heard how her voice sounded so sad and hopeless. It went like this…

I cannot believe it

How naive, how stupid

I was to think you could be mine

I cannot comprehend

Why it could only be her

And never myself

But I guess

That's the way it goes

There is no way you'll ever be mine

And I will be yours

Still I hoped

That one one day you could

Learn to love me as you loved her

Funny how just some time

Is all you need to know someone

That's what the case was with you

You're not just arrogant

Your loving, you're compassionate

I guess that's what led me to believe you could love me

But no, that's not true

You love her and she loves you

I feel terrible to take someone away from another one

Even if it's going to make me change for the worse

I'll live

I'll be okay alone

Or will I?

I just thought

There was a chance that you could love me the way you love her

But no, that's not possible

And love between us

Itwill never be

It never will…

As she finished her song she heard Fox callig out to her to ask if she was okay and where she was so he could find her. She didn't answer she begun to think of everything she had lost, but no him. He was nevr hers to loe, her parents, her lover, and above all her hope. As she waited for him to call out to her again she heard the rumbling of the waves just beyond the forest, quickly she rose and Fox came into the clearing where she was looking around for her crown. "Princess," he said while approaching her. She looked at him "Oh, Fox…I…" He gave her a look of complete compassion and held out his hand to her "Are you okay?" Peach dustedn herself off and looked at him, instantly her eyes welled up with tears and she tried to hide them from him, but he saw her pain. "Princess, I understand you love him."

She knew it, he had no idea who she was just singing about, she looked at him "My crown…" she choked out. "Oh," he said while reaching into his pocket and retrieving the crown. "It's right-" but when he turned to face her, she wa gone. "Princess!?" he called bfore realizing where she had run off to. "Peach, wait!" h called but there was no hope. Peach couold only hear her sobbing as she rushed to the edge of the forest as fast as her les would carry her, it was a long run and Fox had a lot of touble getting through the tight spaces she did. Finally she arrived at the

Edge where the cliff had a sheer drop into the roaring sea below. It was now twilight and the sky was a mixture of sherbet orange and pallid pinks. Peach looked down; it was a long fall but maybe it would be painless. So as she was about to drop into the ocean Cox grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the cliff.

"Peach, what is the matter with you?" he asked as she sat there looking out into the horizon. She did not answer but instead she looked at him with tears in her eyes once more. "C'mon now, Peach, whoever he is…he's not worth your whole life, is he?"

She looked at him "You just don't understand, it's not a him."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "It's a her?" he asked.

"No!" she said, "It's not!"

He held her crown in one hand and prepared to give it back to her. "Here," he said holding it out to her.

"Do you really want to know who it is?" she asked. He looked at her with a bit of sadness

"It would help, you know I'm your friend, I'm always here to listen."

"It's…" she choked through her tears.

"It's who, you can tell me." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

"It's you…" she said quietly.

And awkward silence followed and Fox drew a deep breath. "Oh, Princess, I…" Fox was so lost for words that he ended his sentence midway. "Oh, Peach, you know I'm with Krystal, there'll be other guys, what happened to Mario?"

"He left me." She said.

"I'm sorry," Fox said while brushing her tears away, "I am with Krystal, Peach, I love her and-"

Peach cut him off "She loves you, right."

"Yeah," Fox said "I am flattered that you like me but there can be no special relation between us, we're just friends, y'know?"

After a long, long silence Peach spoke "Yeah," she sighed, "I guess so." Then she held out her hand, "Can I have my crown back?"

"You're not going to slap me with it?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Can I just have it back?"

He gave her the crown and looked at her for a while. She looked at it and then she asked him to wipe it off for her, which he did. In order to wipe it off though he had to reach into one of his pockets and retrieve the cloth he used to clean his Scouter, so as he reached behind him she took a few steps back.

"Here, Peach" he said while turning back to face her but at that instant he saw how close she was too the edge.

"No, wait! Peach!" he cried but she only smiled sadly and let herself drop and hit the rocks below.

Fox gazed down I shock at the sight of her body lying on the rocks. She was so beautiful, even in death. Then as he arose h noticed her crown and he looked at it. In the ruby at the center of it, he saw he laughing he could not bear it, he felt as if he had killed her so as the sun began to fade he also let himself drop off the cliff and he landed right next to her until they were found by Zelda and Link a few days later…

VIOLET

*This in no way ties into my other stories, it was just a oneshot to see if I could make a sad story, I think it was okay, but that's just me, let me know what you think. Song goes with "My heart will go on melody. I don't know why I write these anyway, I don't think anyone ever reads them anyway, maybe I should stop?*


End file.
